Mundos Paralelos
by livi chan7
Summary: los actores del anime de naruto, shikamaru, neji y sasuke, estan enamorados de naruto, y cada uno de ellos tendra la oportunidad de decirselo en un mundo paralelo al suyo. cosas locas pueden pasar,y rivales puden surgir. sasunaru,nejinaruy shikanaru. yaoi
1. Capitulo 1, Botella

Mundos paralelos

Sasuke Shikamaru y Neji son amigos, son actores, y son dos muchachitos de escasos 13 años que trabajan en una de las series más populares hasta el momento, Naruto, donde su amigo y también protagonista es el chico con el mismo nombre y del cual ellos 3 están perdidamente enamorados; pero ellos han jurado que no se lo dirán nunca, por temor a la aterradora: "soy heterosexual" así que se acompañan mutuamente en el dolor de su amor platónico. Hasta que un día, una bruja los hace viajar a distintas dimensiones, con personas conocidas por ellos pero en distintas situaciones. Tendrán la oportunidad de declarársele a Naruto, pero ¿lo lograran? ¿Será realmente lo que ellos quieren? Lee y sabrás.

_****NejiNaru** **ShikaNaru** **Sasunaru****_

-Por favor, mírame –dijo el chico alzando el puño al cielo mientras sonreía con confianza

-¿Qué estas haciendo Naruto? ¡Apurate o te voy a dejar atrás!

-¡E-E-E-Espera por favor!

-voy a trabajar duro para estar a la altura de Naruto-kun –dijo ella mientras lo observaba orgullosa.

Ellos se alejaron de la aldea, con la promesa que el mismo se hizo de regresar mejor que nunca.

-¡corte! –se escucho de un altavoz que hizo que acto seguido lo tres actores voltearon a ver al director de la serie más famosa en ese momento: Naruto.

Abría que esperar un poco para que diera comienzo el rodaje de la segunda parte, pero en ese momento solo importaba que habían terminado de filmar exitosamente, por lo tanto todos se fueron a festejar con un delicioso y bien merecido banquete. Después de degustar los deliciosos platillos que ofreció aquel restaurante de cinco estrellas, cada quien se dirigió a sus casas; y Neji Shikamaru y Sasuke tres buenos actores y amigos que compartían un gusto en común fueron juntos ya que sus lujosas casas estaban una junto a la otra.

Aquella noche, los tres se dirigían a sus casas, pero una desviación por la reparación de una avenida cercana obligo a los amigos, que habían decidido ir a pie, a desviarse del camino y tomar una ruta alterna, era una ruta muy poco concurrida, y en realidad no la frecuentaban regularmente, pero no teniendo mas opción decidieron tomarla. Al atravesar aquellas solitarias calles, los tres chicos notaron una indeseable compañía nocturna, era una moribunda mujer callejera, que con su aspecto andrajoso se acerco a los chicos y les dijo:

-ustedes parecen ser chicos inteligentes –decía con dificultad la desconocida- por eso les voy a heredar esto, que es lo único que esta vieja moribunda posee –agrego mientras sacaba de una de sus remendadas y viejas bolsas de saco tres botellas con un liquido azul en su interior, que inclusive se veía apetitoso.

-gracias señora pero… -agrego un precavido y desconfiado Shikamaru.

-no, por favor, acéptenlo. –Interrumpió la vagabunda- Es lo único que tengo, y no quiero que caiga en manos equivocadas, ya que posee habilidades especiales.

-¿habilidades especiales? –preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-si, exacto, tal vez ustedes no lo crean pero este extraño liquido tiene la habilidad de hacerlos viajar a desconocidas dimensiones paralelas.

-claro que no lo creemos –dijo Shikamaru incrédulo, pero la mirada determinante y segura de aquella anciana moribunda, lo hizo dudar de sus recientes afirmaciones.

-cada vez que beban de este elixir, viajaran a una dimensión paralela, donde existirá gente que conozcan pero en situaciones de vida totalmente diferentes alo que ustedes consideren real. No se olviden, que pueden elegir quedarse ahí, regresar, cada botella tiene solo dos tragos, así que úsenlos con inteligencia. Si se acaba el contenido de la botella, y siguen en aquel lugar que visitaron, no habrá vuelta atrás, para activar el poder de la botella, solo tienen que pensar en viajar a una dimensión, y esta los llevara, lo mismo si quieren regresar, solo deben pensar en su hogar.

-pe-pero…

-úsenlo con sabiduría… -dijo la anciana mientras se desvanecía, ante los atónitos y estupefactos ojos de los chicos.

Esa noche, los tres llegaron a sus casas, pero el asunto de aquellas pociones, los tenia inquietos, así que se telefonearon para discutir que hacer con las pociones, entre discusiones, debido a que Neji si la quería usar, pero Shikamaru estaba escéptico del asunto, y Sasuke no sabia que pensar, ya que la mujer se había desvanecido ante sus ojos, Neji se precipitó y con el pretexto de esperar encontrar a un Naruto que lo amara, le dio un sorbo a la pócima, los otros quisieron hacerlo entrar en razón, pero fue en vano, de repente, simplemente dejaron de escucharlo. Inquietados los chico fueron a su casa, y al darse cuenta de que no estaba, Sasuke se asustó pero Shikamaru se entusiasmó, y le dio un sorbo a su botella también, en el acto, el desapareció ante un atónito Sasuke, quien con algo de duda, hizo lo mismo.

Los tres chicos viajaron a través de una especie de túnel que no tenía ni arriba ni abajo, viajaron sin sentido a través del túnel, y cada uno entró a través de un portal distinto, había cientos de portales, cuando cruzaron su respectivo portal, se desmayaron.

_Pues ya esta, espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios, y sus opiniones. Ya saben que para eso estamos aquí._

_Pórtense como puedan y si se portan mal, me invitan._


	2. Capitulo 2, A new World

Cap. 2

_Este… sé que me tardé un poquito en subirlo, demo… estaba ocupada escribiendo mis otras historias, aquí se los dejo sin mas rodeos, les dejo el episodio aquí explicaré la vida de os diversos Narutos que le tocaron a "nuestros héroes". Espero lo disfruten._

El primero en despertar fue Neji, que estaba acostado en una cama muy mullida y grande, junto a él, estaba un jovencito de cabellera rubia, espectaculares y expresivos ojos azules, como el hermoso cielo, tres marcas en cada mejilla a modo de simulación de bigotes, pero esta vez, no era maquillaje, esta vez las marcas eran reales, y el joven muchachito lo miraba con tranquilidad, al notar que Neji había despertado.

-ah, no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Naruto –dijo el niño con una calida y tierna sonrisa.

-N-Neji, soy Neji –es lo único que alcanzaba a decir el confundido Neji.

-¡Hola Neji! Te vi cayendo del cielo, y me sorprendí estabas desmayado, y no respondías, me pregunto ¿eres un ángel?

-¿Qué? ¿Un ángel? No claro que no- dijo con sorpresa el azabache, que estaba tocando directamente las nubes rosas del amor en ese momento con la imagen de aquel Naruto tan hermoso.

-tienes que ser un ángel, pero seguro no lo recuerdas, ¿Por qué otro motivo caerías del cielo? Pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Neji no prestaba mucha atención a las palabras del rubio, ya que la camisa de seda blanca que traía puesta, en conjunto con el pantalón de vestir blanco y rayas grises que usaba, se le veían simplemente geniales. Naruto se sentó junto él en la gran y cómoda cama que estaba usando en ese momento Neji, estar en ese lugar le hacía tener pensamientos "prohibidos" con el rubio, pero se contenía, prefería escuchar la charla del inocente jovencito. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, y unos pasos veloces tras de ella, era la sirvienta, una torpe y distraída chica con ropas de sirvienta inglesa de nombre Sakura.

-Naruto-san, Naruto-san, ¿Cómo está el chico? ¿Ya despertó? -Preguntaba algo ansiosa la chica- ¡ah, si! ¡Ya despertó! ¿¡Como está! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le duele algo? ¿Tiene fiebre? ¡Ay, dígame cuantos dedos ve!

-calma, calma Sakura, él está bien, no te preocupes. –agregó Naruto con un tono tranquilizante, que inmediatamente calmó a la ansiosa muchacha.

-si, si, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.

-¡ah, que alivio! Como Naruto-san dice que lo vio caer del cielo, pensé que se habría fracturado algo

-no, para nada, estamos platicando muy contentos, no te preocupes.

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru estaba inconsciente, pero despertó en un basurero, bueno, en un callejón, con cajas viejas a modo de cama, y junto a él estaba un chico con aspecto sucio, el cabello rubio, descuidado y enredado, con un aspecto enfadado, y una mirada, que reflejaba la absoluta tristeza y dolor que albergaba su desolado y solitario corazón.

-menos mal que despertaste, ¿Qué carajos te pasó? caíste del cielo –le dijo de una manera que aparentaba mucha frialdad, pero Shikamaru notó en su mirada todo lo contrario a su aparente indiferencia.

-no, no losé, ¿Naruto? –no pudo evitar decir Shikamaru sorprendido por el aspecto del niño.

-s-si, ¿¡cómo lo sabes! –dijo Naruto algo alarmado de que el moreno supiera su nombre

-bu-bu-bueno, yo…

-¿eres una especie de brujo o algo así?

-emm… este… -el chico no sabía que responderle- ¡no, no! ¡Claro que no! –Agregó algo nervioso- yo sólo supuse, es que, conozco a un chavo que se parece mucho a ti, solo eso, te confundí.

-ah, ya veo, pues que coincidencia, ese es mi nombre, o lo que queda de él.

-dime, ¿que te paso?

-bueno, yo… ¡un minuto! ¡Eso no te importa! de todas maneras… ¿a quién le importa lo que me pase?

-no si me importa, eres un ser humano, y eres la persona que me salvó y me dio un lugar, junto a él, por supuesto que importa.

Naruto se conmovió, era la primera vez que alguien demostraba preocupación por él en mucho tiempo. Entonces le contó lo que le paso, que había nacido en un hogar sin amor, que su padre era el clásico borracho desobligado y mujeriego, que su madre discutía y peleaba con él todo el tiempo, que su hermano mayor de nombre Deidara, era un drogadicto, y se había marchado de la casa a los 15 años, y nunca regreso, que su madre se separo del tipo ese, pero al no tener dinero, encontró en el aspecto inocente de su hijo, la salvación a todos sus problemas. Alguna amiga con mala entraña de su madre, le sugirió que vendiera la virginidad de Naruto, y la desalmada mujer lo hizo, iniciándolo en el mundo de la prostitución, a la corta edad de 10 años, cambiando a Naruto por drogas o dinero en muchas ocasiones. Naruto estuvo dentro de ese infierno dos años el escapó de su casa el día que cumplió doce, cuando tenía que encontrarse con el gordo enfermo de su vecino, mientras su madre arreglaba el pago en la casa del enfermo gordo, el aprovechó y se fue por la parte trasera de la casa, y no miro atrás hasta que estaba muy lejos de ahí. La historia de Naruto había cautivado y conmovido a Shikamaru, quien no paraba de llorar mientras su compañero la relataba, y provoco que eso que sentía por el Naruto de su dimensión, fuera más fuerte. Y decidió ayudar a ese pobre muchacho, que necesitaba desesperadamente, algo de amor.

Sasuke por su parte, estaba en una casa humilde, en una cama individual, cuando despertó tenia puesta ropa limpia, y una mujer de larga cabellera roja estaba observándolo. Ella le preguntó si estaba bien, y el contestó que sí, algo extrañado. La mujer tenia en brazos a un bebé, y un pequeño niño rubio, le preguntaba insistentemente si ya era la hora de comer, él se levantó de la cama y le dijo cortésmente si necesitaba ayuda, entonces una voz muy conocida le dijo:

-¡si! ¡Haz algo útil y dale leche a mi hermanito! –se oyó al fondo de aquella habitación.

-¡Naruto, no seas grosero! Perdona a mi hijo, es algo arisco, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-mi, mi nombre es Sasuke

-mucho gusto Sasuke ¿de donde bienes? Caíste del cielo ¿te caíste de un avión o algo así?

-yo… este… no se –dijo el chico teniendo que esconder la verdad- no lo recuerdo.

-¡ay no te preocupes! Eres bienvenido, supongo que tienes hambre, en un momento estará lista la cena –y dicho esto, la bondadosa

Mujer se alejo. Entonces Sasuke se topó con el Naruto de aquella dimensión.

-y bien, chico pájaro, ¿De donde demonios bienes?

-eso, eso no importa, soy Sasuke, ¿y tu? –dijo aparentando no saber quién era.

-soy Naruto, Naruto Namikaze, mucho gusto –dijo de manera indiferente

-mu-mucho gusto –dijo Sasuke con algo de sarcasmo, observando que este no era como el Naruto que él conocía, este era grosero y distante.

Para el atardecer de aquel día, Sasuke había ayudado a la familia que vivía en mucha pobreza, en un pequeño rancho a hacer las mas difíciles tareas que en ocasiones, Kushina, la madre, no podía hacer, ya que estaba embarazada. Shikamaru por su parte, le había ayudado al chico a conseguir comida sin robarla, y Neji estaba disfrutando los lujos de la mansión y que el pequeño rubio era muy inocente y platicador. El problema, es que en su mundo, están desaparecidos, y eso, ellos no lo han tomado en cuenta.

_Pues ya está espero es haya gustado, cualquier cosa, háganmela saber por medio de este pequeño vínculo de abajo que indica que me pueden dejar un comentario. ¡Chaoito!_


	3. Capitulo 3, Confesión

Cap. 3

_No hay mucho que agregar, excepto que este Cap. Es un poco mas corto que los otros. Espero que lo disfruten_

En la dimensión real, las cosas estaban algo tensas, pues tres de las estrellas juveniles del momento, estaban desaparecidas, situación que no le agradaba nada ni a sus familias, ni al director de la serie, Masashi Kishimoto. Pues, aunque ya habían terminado de grabar, aún quedaban entrevistas, y miles de cosas referentes a publicidad. Y Kishimoto-sama estaba muy presionado, y preocupado, habían pasado ya 24 horas completas, y no había rastro de los tres chicos, por su parte, Naruto estaba muy triste, ya que ellos tres eran sus mejores amigos, y se preguntaba que mal les había hecho desaparecer.

-Naruto-kun ¿estás bien? –preguntó la fastidiosa y coqueta vocecita de cierta pelichicle, perdón pelirosada.

-pues… no mucho, estoy muy preocupado por mis amigos, Sakura-chan.

-¡ay, no te preocupes! Ya aparecerán, ya que por otra parte, si no te hace sentir mejor esa esperanza, YO te puedo hacer sentir mejor-dijo la chica, quien empezaba a desabrochar la camisa semi-formal color blanco que usaba Naruto en ese momento.

-E-E-Espera Sakura-chan ¿Qué haces? –dijo un muy nervioso Naruto.

-tu sólo déjate llevar –agregó la chica que ya comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-¡ALTO! ¡SUELTAME! ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA! –dijo un muy alterado Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, yo…

-¡Naruto-kun nada! ¿¡Que querías hacer! ¿¡Violarme!

-¡n-n-n-n-no, c-c-c-c-claro que no!

-¿¡entonces! ¿¡No entiendes que no me gustas! Llevas haciendo esto desde que empezamos a rodar y filmar la serie, y no quitas el dedo del renglón, ¿no lo entiendes TARADA? Te lo he dicho en TODOS lo tonos ¡NO ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES! ¿ENTENDISTE AL FIN?

-eh… estee… s-si, entendí.

¡Que bien! –y acto seguido, el chico se alejó furioso.

El hermoso y codiciado niño rubio, se fue de aquel camerino, solo para encontrarse con una ola de reporteros que le preguntaban que sabía del "secuestro" de sus amigos. Las preguntas lo abrumaban, pero respondía con neutrales "las autoridades pertinentes están investigando en este momento, yo confío que ellos sabrán hacer su trabajo correctamente". Sin embargo, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora pensando que podría haber pasado con sus amigos.

En el rancho de los Namikaze, Sasuke llevaba todo el día haciendo diferentes tipos de labores, darles de comer a gallinas, caballos, y puercos. Recoger paja, y apilarla, reparar el típicamente descompuesto tractor, y por último ordeñar a las vacas, con la leche de éstas, Kushina hizo un delicioso queso fresco, y les preparó un manjar de huevo con queso fresco y jamón, el cual aunque muy sencillo era realmente delicioso.

-pásame la crema por favor Naruto –dijo Sasuke cortésmente

-ten –le dijo Naruto fríamente

-¡Naruto, no seas grosero! –dijo su mamá

-no se preocupe, Kushina-san, está bien –dijo Sasuke amablemente

-no no lo está, Naruto, discúlpate con el chico

-me disculpo chico –dijo el muchachito descortésmente- no tengo hambre –y acto seguido, se paro de la mesa y se fue a su habitación.

Kushina se disculpó cuarenta mil veces (claro, en sentido figurado), con Sasuke; quien sólo se preguntaba por qué era tan gruñón aquel Naruto. Así que lo siguió hasta su cuarto, y entre abrió la puerta, encontró a Naruto, acostado en su cama (en donde más), semidesnudo, y con una cara de soñador, mientras repetía entre susurros: "Sasuke, ah, Sasuke". Sasuke se sintió confundido pero muy feliz, por que esas palabras la había querido escuchar desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, y por fin las estaba escuchado, SU Naruto, había suspirado mientras decía SU nombre, y eso hizo que el azabache derramara una lagrima de felicidad.

En la noche antes de acostarse a dormir, Sasuke decidió pasar a la habitación del hermoso ojiazul, para darle las buenas noches. Al entrar, encontró a Naruto desnudo de pie junto a un pequeño ropero, donde guardaba la poca ropa que tenía, el rustico mueble tenía las puertas cerradas, las cuales se disponían a ser abiertas hasta hacia un segundo antes de que irrumpiera Sasuke en la habitación sin ningún aviso.

-l-l-lo siento… yo… -dijo el azabache nervioso antes de ser interrumpido por Naruto.

-no, está bien, después de todo, no tengo nada que tú no tengas

-si, eso es cierto –rió Sasuke con el mismo nerviosismo.

-y bien…

-…y bien… y bien ¿Qué? –Sasuke aún estaba nervioso

-¿que puedo hacer por ti? –dijo el chico sin ponerse un solo trapo encima.

-¡ah, si! Yo solo quería… decirte que…

-me gustas. –interrumpió Naruto.

-¿qué? –dijo Sasuke.

-que me gustas, pero no se lo digas a mi madre, la destrozaría. Por eso soy así de distante contigo, por que no quiero que mi mamá se dé cuenta.

-ah, ya veo –dijo el azabache sin poder articular mayor numero de palabras.

-te entenderé si yo no te gusto, después de todo…

-¡no! Yo… si me gustas, y como no tienes una idea –dijo el muchacho mientras pensaba que no era posible que por fin se lo había dicho- no me gustas, me encantas. En ese momento, Naruto se le abalanzó encima y lo beso, cayeron los dos al piso, golpeándose la cabeza, pero no les importó. Lamentablemente, al felicidad les duró poco, ya que se oyeron los pasos de Kushina que se acercaba, ambos se pararon, Sasuke se escondió, y cuando la mujer salió del cuarto del rubio, salió corriendo a su cuarto.

De vuelta en nuestra dimensión original, en la noche, y después de un cansado día de entrevistas, reportajes, y cosas relacionadas, Naruto llegó por fin a su casa, y entonces, al acostarse en su cama, escuchó un ruido, era de su propio armario, lo abrió con mucho cuidado, el armario oscuro y misterioso fue encendido por la luz del foco del mismo, y entonces, Naruto se sobresaltó, en su interior, estaba un muchachito de rojizos cabellos que lo acorraló directamente contra la pared del armario con amenazante apariencia.

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, cuídense, pórtense como puedan y beban mucha leche o terminarán con Edward. ¡Adiosito! _


	4. Capitulo 4, Rivales

Cap. 4

_**Hola, perdón por a tardanza, pero he estado ocupada, leyendo otras historias, además estaba falta de inspiración, y como ustedes no quieren que suba más caps, pues por eso no había actualizado, si si quieres que suba pronto el 5, ya sabes, la condición son los reviews. **_

El joven y atractivo jovencito de cabellos rojizos, penetrantes y al mismo tiempo cautivantes ojos verdes, con una especie de aro negro alrededor de ellos (a estas alturas es obvio de quien se trata ¿no?), golpeó a Naruto en el estomago, y este calló al piso sofocado por el golpe.

Lo acorraló en el mismo, y le apunto con una daga en el cuello.

-¿Dónde está la pócima? –preguntó con el mismo tono amenazante.

-no, no lo se, no se que es esa pócima.

-¡no me mientas! ¿¡Dónde está! –gritó enojado el pelirrojo.

-¡no lo sé! ¡No tengo idea! ¡No se que esa pócima que dices, lo juro! –dijo nervioso y asustado el rubio

-si no lo sabes ¿cómo es que se fueron tus amigos a esas dimensiones?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Dimensiones? –pregunto confundido.

-si, veo que realmente no lo sabes –dijo mientras dejaba de apoyar la daga sobre su lindo cuello, y lo ayudaba a levantarse

-¡si, no lo se! –dijo enojado el bello kitsune

-lo siento, discúlpame, hermoso y encantador chico rubio, imagino que tu nombre es Naruto ¿me equivoco? –agregó al tiempo que lo ayudaba a levantarse y le sacudió la tierra lo cual usó como pretexto para poder tocarle el trasero.

-pues se averigua antes de atacar a lo tonto. Ahora bien ¿De qué diablos estabas hablando?

Ya con calma el chico explicó que su nombre era Gaara, y que por accidente había sido llevado a la dimensión de Naruto al tomar por error de la pócima de la vieja mujer a la que él ayudó y que acto seguido, esta desapareció. Él le dijo que la mujer era conocida en diferentes sitios por ser un hada que gustaba de ayudar a los jóvenes enamorados, y que, en realidad, nadie sabía su verdadera apariencia o su edad, y que era inmortal. Le explicó lo de las dimensiones paralelas, y que sus amigos habían sido los siguientes elegidos de la hechicera para ser ayudados, además le dijo que él tenía que regresar a su dimensión, en la cual vivía una versión de Naruto que era el hijo de la dueña de un humilde rancho, y que había estado enamorado de él desde hacía mucho tiempo, que no permitiría que nadie le quitara a su bello Naruto.

Al principio Naruto no le creía, pero después, sin saber por qué, Naruto le creyó, prometió ayudarlo para regresar y recuperar el amor de su vida, pues él entendía lo que era no poder decir lo que sientes, debido a los prejuicios de la gente. Mientras tanto, para Neji, en otra de las dimensiones, las cosas estaban yendo muy bien. Pues él y aquel Naruto, habían echo muy buenas migas, y ya se estaba enamorando mucho de ese Naruto, el cual también se estaba enamorando de él. Y él tenía una ventaja, en la dimensión donde se encontraba, la homosexualidad y el lesbianismo, eran la cosa mas natural del mundo, y para el pequeño Naruto, estaban buscando UN pretendiente, pues ya estaba en edad de un compromiso, según las leyes de aquel lugar, no importaba si te gustaban los hombres o las mujeres, tenías que comprometerte a los trece años.

-ja, ja, ja, ja… -reía el joven rubio acostado en su lujosa cama, mientras Neji le hacía cosquillas- me divierto mucho contigo Neji, ¿sabes que? Me gustas mucho, eres muy guapo, eres amable y además muy divertido, me gustas. –dijo el niño con toda naturalidad, dejando a Neji estupefacto, por lo directa de la confesión.

-¿E-En serio? ¿Te gusto? –preguntó el joven azabache.

-no, no me gustas, ME ENCANTAS, en serio, eres muy guapo, creo que me quiero casar contigo –agregó con la misma naturalidad.

-vaya, increíble, tu me gustas tanto, que no se ni cuanto es, solo se me fascinas. –dijo feliz el moreno.

-si ¿no es genial? ¿Quieres ser mi novio? –dijo tranquilamente Naruto.

Neji no podía creer lo que el bello ojiazul le decía, solo sabia que era el momento más feliz de su corta vida, y que lo amaba lo suficiente para amarlo y seguirlo en dos vidas mas o tres. Sin decir una sola palabra con la boca, el azabache de los ojos blancos asintió con la mirada, acto seguido, acarició una de las mejillas de Naruto, el rubio solo lo miraba con inocencia. Y Neji no resistió más, lo besó, fue un beso, exquisito, largo, y apasionado, Naruto solo se limitó a seguir lo que su ángel hacía con su boca, y nunca nadie lo había besado así, pero no le importaba, él era feliz. Inmediatamente, los ánimos se calentaron y Neji comenzó a desabrochar la blanca camisa de Naruto, beso su pecho, mientras Naruto solo se limitaba a sentir las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo esta experimentando, y notó que su miembro virgen se comenzó a poner duro, y se levantó, él se asustó un poco, pero lo que sentía era simplemente exquisito, y se dejó llevar. Neji se había quitado ya la camisa azul que Naruto le había prestado, y se dispuso a quitarle a Naruto el pantalón de vestir gris que usaba Naruto, mientras le acariciaba sus genitales, y el rubio solo podía gemir, Neji le quitó el bóxer azul cielo que estaba usando Naruto, y comenzó a hacerle sexo oral, acabando así con la castidad de Naruto, Naruto tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y se limitaba a gemir, entonces, Neji le dijo que hiciera lo mismo, y Naruto lo hizo, entonces, cuando Neji estaba llegando al clímax, cuando Naruto estaba agarrando práctica, y apunto de eyacular, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

-¿se puede? –preguntó una conocida y molesta vocecita.

-¡U-un segundo! –dijo Naruto poniéndose su ropa rápidamente.

-está bien –dijo la chica con paciencia, y extrañeza.

-ya, ya puedes pasar –dijo Naruto impecable y con aroma a rosas.

Entonces, la atolondrada sirvienta entró, le dejó cobijas limpias, y le avisó que su padre quería verlo. Ambos fueron al corredor principal dónde su padre, acompañado por un hombre de implacable apariencia, serio, y frío. El hombre tenía un atractivo e igualmente serio aspecto, con cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, el cual, en cuanto vio a Naruto, se encariñó con de él. "ve hijo, quiero que conozcas a alguien" fueron las palabras de su padre.

Mientras tanto, en la dimensión original, Naruto y Gaara estaban buscando el frasco que el pelirrojo perdió en uno de los foros donde se filmaba la serie, y por poco se topan con el Gaara de esa dimensión, cabe destacar, que no pueden verse los dobles de las dimensiones, pues podría haber una confusión espacio-tiempo que provocaría una fisura la cual abriría un hoyo negro que se llevaría todo. Y apunto estaban de toparse con el Gaara original, cuando Naruto escondió bruscamente a el otro Gaara, y evito una verdadera catástrofe. Ahora el único problema es encontrar la botella con lo que queda del líquido mágico, y regresar a Gaara a su dimensión original. Pero para Neji, las cosas se ponen difíciles, pues el nuevo chico, es el nuevo prometido de Naruto.

_**Pues ya está, espero como siempre digo, que les haya gustado, si me dejan un review, significa que sí, si no me lo dejan significa que no, y necesito mínimo 5 reviews más para subir el SIG. Cap. **_

_**Los dejo, cuídense y quiéranse. ¡Chao!**_


	5. Capitulo 5, Celos

Cap. 5

_**Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada, y le he dado prioridad a mis otras historias, por fa, no me crucifiquen.**_

En la dimensión de Shikamaru, todo había estado muy bien, Naruto le enseño las dificultades y virtudes de ser un chico de la calle, y Shikamaru le había enseñado a Naruto un modo honesto para ganarse el pan, al principio, bailaban y hacían malabares en los altos del tráfico, y todo iba bien; pero cada vez era más difícil encontrar un techo, pues noche a noche los corrían de el lugar donde se encontraran. Afortunadamente, las cosas iban a cambiar al ver este anuncio:

_Se solicita ayudantes para este restaurante, si no tienes un lugar dónde dormir, somos tu solución._

_Requisitos: mayor de doce años, capacidad para atender clientela, facilidad de palabra, tener nociones sobre la cocina._

_Ofrecemos: sueldo superior al de ley, casa, comida, buen ambiente._

_Interesados, presentarse en las oficinas de El Gourmet._

Ambos pensaron que esa era su oportunidad para tener un techo, y bajo un "te lo dije, encontraremos techo" de Shikamaru, ambos se presentaron en el restaurante. Era un sitio algo grande, y justo arriba de él se encontraba un conjunto de departamentos, donde vivía la mayoría de los trabajadores, la dueña, se llamaba Tsume Inuzuka, y era una mujer de temperamental apariencia, cuyo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verticales de color negro, solían ser su mayor distintivo. Ambos chicos entraron a la cocina, que era un caos, con chef yendo de un lado al otro todo el tiempo, y meseros entrando y saliendo también todo el tiempo, en realidad era un gran restaurante, y ambos se sintieron un poco intimidados por lo espléndido del lugar, de repente, una voz fuerte y poco femenina, les gritó que pasaran.

-y bien –dijo la mujer impaciente- ¡que saben hacer!

-b-b-bueno… yo… yo se cocinar –dijo un nerviosos Shikamaru.

-y-y-y y yo se moverme rápido, y puedo memorizar muchas cosas a la vez –dijo también inquietado el rubio bello.

-muy bien, eso me parece excelente, además niño rubio tienes una buena apariencia, si te bañamos y vestimos correctamente ¡te verás muy guapo! –dijo la mujer mientras revisaba el rostro y complexión de Naruto.

-¿niño rubio? –dijo Naruto mirando todavía asustado a aquella fiera mujer.

-¡si! Nos hace falta un mesero guapo que atraiga joven y "hormonada" clientela. –dijo la mujer con ánimos.

-¿? –la expresión de Naruto dejaba claro que no entendía.

-que con tu presencia, atraerán a muchas chicas –dijo Shikamaru entre susurros.

-sigo sin entender, ¿por que yo? ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea rubio?

-veras, hay muy poca gente rubia REALMETE LINDA en la ciudad, y los rubios, nunca pasan de moda para las jovencitas, a si que tu serás el mesero, y tu amigo morenazo, será ayudante de Chef, para probar sus habilidades. ¿Tienen casa? –preguntó la mujer con seriedad.

-No, somos chicos de la calle. –agregó Shikamaru

-¡Pues no se diga más! ¡Empiezan mañana! –Dijo con ánimos la efusiva y temperamental mujer- vayan con mi hijo, Kiba, él les dará su habitación. Báñense, y mañana temprano, a las siete para ser exacta, comienzan.

-¡si! –dijeron los dos al unísono.

Acto seguido, ambos se pararon de las cómodas sillas donde estaban sentados, y se dirigieron a buscar a Kiba, y empezaron a preguntar quién era Kiba, hasta que una amable chica rubia les dijo que era el moreno ardiente y guapo de los ojos negros y verticales, como de gato (¿se nota que le gustaba?).

-d-disculpa ¿Tú eres Kiba? –preguntó Naruto amablemente.

-si ¿Y tú quién eres hermosura rubia? –dijo el chico con mirada de típico seme de anime.

-Ejemm, YO soy Shikamaru, y ÉL es MI acompañante Naruto –dijo con celos el guapo moreno.

-si, mucho gusto –dijo desinteresadamente Kiba a Shikamaru, y acto seguido redirigió su vista a Naruto.- ¿así que te llamas Naruto?

-emm… si, soy Naruto, este… nos dijeron que nos darías una habitación para los dos…

-si, claro que lo haré, lástima, yo quería dormir contigo, pero no se va a poder.

-si… lástima… -dijo el trigueño de la cola de caballo con su característico sarcasmo.

Kiba los condujo a su departamento, y vieron complacidos, que era espacioso, que cada uno tendría su habitación y que contaba con todos los servicios básicos, un baño, cocina, comedor y hasta televisión por cable. Ambos se acomodaron, en una habitación, y luego se dieron baño, como sus ropas estaban muy sucias, Kiba les prestó ropa limpia.

Por otra parte, Naruto-1 estaba con Gaara todavía buscando la famosa botella,

_**Listo, terminado, espero que es haya gustado, en esta ocasión me centré en la dimensión de Shikamaru, pero el próximo será un Sasunaru, si quieren una continuación, ayúdenme a superar los 15 RR, y así subiré el Sasunaru.**_

_**Cuídense, pórtense, adiós. **_


End file.
